doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rani
Rani nennt sich eine abtrünnige Time Lord-Wissenschaftlerin vom Planeten Gallifrey. Sie verfolgt ihre wissenschaftlichen Ziele skrupellos und hält Moral dabei für hinderlich und nutzlos. Auf der Liste der meist gesuchtesten Verbrecher der Galaxis belegt sie hinter dem Master Platz 2 (Requiem for the Rocket Men). Ranis Hintergrund Ranis Time Lord-Name lautet Ushas. Sie ist genauso alt wie der Doctor. Sie und der Erste Doctor besuchen auf Gallifrey gemeinsam die Akademie der Time Lords und gehören einer Gruppe namens Deca an. Ebenso sind der Master, der Mönch, der War Chief und Drax Mitglieder dieser Gruppe, die Rani gilt jedoch als die intelligenteste der Gruppe (Divided Loyalties). Ushas Spezialgebiet ist die Neuro-Chemie (Time and the Rani). Bei einem ihrer Experimente beginnen ihre Labormäuse zu wachsen und erreichen eine enorme Größe. Die mutierten Tiere fressen die Katze des amtierenden Lord Präsidenten. Als sie auch den Präsidenten beißen, muss dieser regenerieren, woraufhin sie von Gallifrey verbannt wird. thumb|left|200px Sie gelangt nach Miasimia Goria und erlangt die Herrschaft über den Planeten. Sie beginnt den Metabolismus der Bevölkerung zu verändern, um deren Bewusstsein zu verstärken. Der Prozess hat jedoch ungeahnte Folgen. Ranis Untertanen verlieren die Fähigkeit zu schlafen und entwickeln eine Aggressivität, die den Planeten ins Chaos stürzt. Auf der Erde Daraufhin macht sich die Rani auf den Weg zur Erde, um dort an verschiedenen Punkten der Geschichte eine bestimmte Chemikalie aus den Gehirnen der Menschen zu extrahieren, die sie benötigt, um ihre Untertanen wieder ruhig zu stellen. Sie ist u.a. im Trojanischen Krieg und im Amerikanischen Bürgerkrieg anwesend. Sie lässt sich schließlich im frühen 19. Jahrhundert im englischen Killingworth nieder und sucht hier nach Opfern. Unweit von Killingworth, in Shildon, kommt es zu einer Begegnung mit Panda, dem Begleiter von Iris Wildthyme (From Wildthyme with Love). thumb|200px|Zwei Verbündete Im Verlauf ihrer Experimente begegnet sie gleich zwei alten Freunden in Killingworth: dem Master und dem Doctor. Um ihre Experimente fortführen zu können, verbündet sie sich mit dem Master. Dies bereut sie allerdings, als sie mit ihm aufgrund einer Manipulation des Doctors in ihrer eigenen TARDIS gefangen ist, während diese mit einem wachsenden Tyrannosaurus rex ans Ende des Universums fliegt (The Mark of the Rani). Auf Terra Nova Der Dinosaurier wird so groß, dass er sich schließlich das Genick an der TARDIS-Decke bricht. Dem Master gelingt es, der Konsolenraum abzutrennen und zu entkommen, während die Rani in der im Zeit-Vortex treibenden Rest-TARDIS zurück bleibt. Sie kommt mit dem Energie-Wesen Iam in Kontakt. Sie erbittet von dem Wesen die Nachbildung des Konsolenraumes, doch stattdessen ist es die Konsole der Doctor-TARDIS sowie eine alternative Erde des 1. Jahrhunderts v. Chr., die das Wesen dupliziert. Das Erscheinen der TARDIS führte zu einer veränderten Entwicklung auf dem Planeten, auf dem kurz darauf auch der Sechste Doctor landet und die Pläne der Rani erneut durchkreuzt. Es bleibt ihr nichts anderes übrig, als erneut zu fliehen (State of Change). Die Rani auf Lakertya thumb|left|200px Einige Zeit später hält sich die Rani auf dem Planeten Lakertya auf. Mit Hilfe der von ihr kontrollierten Tetraps zwingt sie die Lakertyaner dazu, ihr unter großen Opfern ein Wissenschaftslabor mit einer Raketenabschussrampe zu bauen. Um die Lakertyaner ruhig zu halten, hält sie deren Anführer Beyus in Gefangenschaft und zwingt ihn, für sie zu arbeiten. Sie entführt verschiedene große Genies, unter ihnen Albert Einstein, Hypatia und Louis Pasteur, um deren Gehirnkapazität für das von ihr entwickelte Zeit-Gehirn zu nutzen. thumb|200px|Die Rani als Mel Als die TARDIS des Doctors in der Nähe Lakertyas geortet wird, schießt die Rani sie kurzerhand ab. Dies führt zur Regeneration des Doctors und die Rani lässt den neu regenerierten Doctor in ihr Labor bringen. Dort beeinflusst sie sein Gedächtnis und gaukelt ihm vor, seine Begleiterin Mel zu sein. Mit seiner Hilfe will sie aus Lakertya einen Zeit-Manipulator machen, der sie zur uneingeschränkten Herrscherin über die Zeit machen würde. Doch der Doctor, Mel und einige Lakertyaner können dies verhindern. Der Rani gelingt die Flucht in ihrer TARDIS, doch dort warten die Tetraps bereits auf sie. thumb|left|200px|Das Ende der Rani? Sie planen, die Time Lady auf ihren Heimatplaneten zu bringen, wo sie ihnen zu Diensten sein soll (Time and the Rani). Sie wird jedoch vor Gericht gestellt und zum Tode verurteilt. Als es auf Tetrapyriarbus zu einer Katastrophe kommt, benötigen die Tetraps die wissenschaftliche Expertise der Rani. Dies nutzt sie, um ihren eigenen Vorteil zu erlangen und schließlich aus der Gefangenschaft zu entkommen (The Rani reaps the Whirlwind). Die Rani auf Koturia Einige Zeit später begibt sie sich auf den Vergnügungsplaneten Koturia, wo sie sich Lania nennt und es auf den wohlhabenden und einflussreichen Jonos, bzw. dessen Regenerationsfähigkeit abgesehen hat. Durch ihn will sie die ihre eigene Regenerationen beeinflussen können. Sie ist nicht sehr erfreut, als sie herausfindet, dass auch der Doctor - diesmal wieder in seiner sechsten Inkarnation - zu den Hochzeitsgästen gehört und prompt versucht er, ihre Pläne zu vereiteln. Sie scheitern jedoch an der Tatsache, dass die Rani Jonos nicht liebt, woraufhin sie flieht (Something Borrowed). Eine neue Inkarnation thumb|250px Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt und unter bisher unbekannten Umständen kommt es zur Regeneration der Rani. In ihrer neuen Inkarnation trifft sie erneut auf den Sechsten Doctor. :hier fehlen Informationen aus den Hörspielen The Rani Elite und Planet of the Rani Weitere Auftritte thumb|200px|Der letzte Auftritt der Rani In dem 3D-Special Dimensions in Time von 1993 spielt die Rani erneut mit. Sie will hier die Kontrolle über alle Individuen des Universums erlangen und erschafft eine temporale Falle für den Doctor, damit dieser nicht erneut ihre Pläne durchkreuzt. Die Geschichte wird nicht zum Kanon gerechnet. Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Gegenspieler des Doctors Kategorie:Wissenschaftler und Erfinder Kategorie:Time Lords Rani Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Time Lords, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren Kategorie:Gallifreyaner